


WOLF1-11

by duanrenling



Category: My Hero Academy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:32:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanrenling/pseuds/duanrenling





	WOLF1-11

Chapter1

 

 

“被告方还有什么需要阐明的吗?”戴着金丝边眼镜的大法官开口，眼神冷漠。

 

这是一场没有任何悬念，任何人都已经明白了结局的审判。

 

大庭里面一片寂静，除了被绑在中央碑柱上，戴着特殊束缚口枷和金属隔离口罩，整个头被铁笼隔离起来的男人。

 

男人狂躁地摆动着自己的身体，试图将身上的束缚破坏掉。因为被口枷束缚没有办法开口，他发出野兽一样令人感到恐怖的嘶吼，喉咙急促地收缩。他的肘关节膝关节被特殊材质的链条死死桎梏，两条手臂也被铁链绑在身前，连转动都难以做到。男人愤怒地想要挣开束缚，因为他剧烈挣扎的原因大庭里回荡着刺耳的金属撞击的声音。

 

男人用尖利的犬牙死死地咬住口枷，狠狠地用牙齿磨损着嘴里的球状物体，发出肉食动物磨牙一样的声音，让人毛骨悚然，粘稠的口水和血从他的口腔里面不断地滴落下来，穿过面罩滴落在干净的大理石地上。

 

旁边的刑事人员走到碑柱旁边，两只手放在男人头上的铁笼侧，按下了一个开关，解开了男人头部的束缚，一双红得渗血的眼睛从半闭状态到睁开，直勾勾地盯着高台上的法官，眼里的滔天怒意像是下一秒就要扑上去把法官的脖子咬断。刑事人员又上前解开了男人的口枷，口腔重获自由的男人没有立刻说话，他咧开嘴角，齿缝里面沾满了新鲜的血液，让他看起来非常地具有攻击性。

 

“被告方还有什么需要阐明的吗?”大法官重复了一遍。

 

“我要弄死你，你这个操逼狗娘养的婊子，下贱的垃圾。”男人伸出半截艳红的舌头，半眯着眼睛，因为情绪激动的原因他的吐息声非常大，整个人的肌肉紧绷着，像被激怒的野兽做出最后进攻的姿势一样。

 

旁边的刑事人员想把口枷重新塞回男人的嘴里，手才刚刚靠近他，就被男人一口咬住。

 

“——!!”还没等刑事人员从他的口里抽出手，男人的下颌用力一收，利齿像齿距一样撕拉，骨头断裂的声音在寂静庄严的法庭里面特别刺耳，陪审的众人目瞪口呆地看着男人口衔一截血淋淋的断指，又嫌弃一样地吐了出来，连着皮的手指掉落在地上发出轻轻的声音，紧接着的是那个刑事人员刺穿整个法庭的撕心裂肺的尖叫。

 

旁边的另一个刑事人员立马反应过来，一个箭步充上前抓住男人的头发，把他的头往下压到和他的腰同高，男人侧着脸，从下方用眼睛冷冷地看着他，刑事人员被看得浑身发寒，但还是迅速地抽出腰侧的铁棒，直接大力地撬开了男人的嘴，把口枷重新给他戴上。

 

刑事人员抽出铁棒，看到铁棒头上两个很深的牙印，最上面的铁皮已经被磨得没有了，里面的金属体还粘上了艳红的粘稠液体。他难以置信地低下头，对上男人的眼睛。那是他见过的最凶狠残暴的眼神，那是杀过很多人的怪物才露得出来的眼神。

 

“通过刚才的法庭审理，本法庭听取了被告爆豪胜己的供词、辩解以及最后陈述，证人当庭所说证言及公诉人员当庭出示宣读的未到庭的证人证言等证据材料，形式来源合法，内容相互印证，能够作为定案依据，本院予以确认，下面对本案进行宣判。”

 

“全体起立!”旁边的陪审员开口。

 

“我谨代表联合国最高陪审团，合议庭宣布，判处甲级战犯爆豪胜己死刑，立即执行。”

 

不需要任何阐明，这是一场没有任何悬念，任何人都已经明白了结局的审判，因为要你死的是你的国家，你的人民。

 

“闭庭。”法官最后的音落下。

 

刚刚那个刑事人员战战兢兢地拿着一管针走到了爆豪胜己的身边，爆豪胜己只是看着他手里的东西，刑事人员小心翼翼地按住爆豪胜己的脖子，咬着牙略过了他的眼神把管里的液体慢慢注射了进去。

 

最后注射将要完成的时候，爆豪胜己突然暴动了起来，整个碑柱被他狂暴的动作弄得哐哐作响，爆豪胜己关节的锁链也有了越来越松的趋势。刑事人员压不住他，有点着急地想要招呼旁边的人过来帮忙。

 

爆豪胜己脖子上的锁链狠狠地勒进他的肉里，他像是感觉不到疼痛一样继续地大力挣扎，青筋布满在他身上的每一块肌肉上，不停分泌的口水顺着胸膛滑落下来，血丝爬满了他的整个眼白，从口中吐出的氤氲的热气穿过面罩散出来，温度灼热了一小片空气。

 

注射成功，狂躁的野兽的动静渐渐小下来，在众人以为他应该没了挣扎的力气的时候，爆豪胜己身体猛烈震动，金属落地的声音非常响亮，他挣断了左手的铁链，单手握住刑事人员的手腕，“咔嚓”一声，刑事人员的手腕以一个诡异的姿势扭曲，然后爆豪胜己又不顾他的惨叫，拔出了在自己脖子后面的针管，单手捏碎了管子。

 

爆豪胜己抬头，露出了一个穷凶极恶的表情，血腥的施虐欲在他的瞳孔里面流转——他要把他们全部撕碎。在众人惊恐的眼神中，他闭上了眼睛，像一只穷途末路的困兽没了气息，弓着身子束缚在碑柱上。

 

一旁陪审席上的轰焦冻看着狂躁的男人渐渐安静下来，表情冷漠。

 

后勤人员带走了昏迷过去的爆豪胜己，路过轰焦冻这边的时候，他看到了爆豪胜己垂下的手臂侧灰黑相间的粗砾皮毛。

 

“恶犬。”轰焦冻开口，语气冰冷。

 

 

Chapter2

 

 

绿谷出久伏在桌子上，看着桌子上又多了好多的囚犯暴力滋事的文书通告，揉了揉头，他真的不想看到这些糟糕的通告了。

 

门被推开，金发的女人敲了敲门框，倚靠在门侧的墙上。

 

绿谷看到她进来了马上起身，头微微垂下，眼神却向上直视着她:“狱长，找我有什么事吗?”

 

女人痴痴地笑，她有一张非常吸引人的脸，笑起来很可爱，却让绿谷很不舒服。

 

狱长靠在墙上，因为穿着侧部开衩裙子而暴露出来的修长双腿交叉着，她的上衣口的领开得很低，胸口前面有着很深的沟壑。

 

“绿谷，这边有一个新进来的家伙要交给你。”女人有点痴迷地看着绿谷，把左手食指的指甲用牙齿研磨。

 

“好的。”绿谷避开了她炙热的视线。

 

“那些家伙要我们把他单独隔离开，收集他的所有身体数据。”女人收起来交叉的腿，高跟鞋在地上划得很响，她向绿谷走过去，绿谷的身体不由自主地挺直。

 

“为什么要单独隔离?来到这里的犯人都没有这样要求过。”绿谷问。

 

“他不一样，他是那个爆豪胜己，你大概知道吧。帝国把他交给了我们。“女人走到绿谷面前，隔着桌子和绿谷对望，她本身个子就高，穿上高跟鞋比绿谷还高一两厘米，她双手捧着绿谷的脸，绿谷往后面退了两步。女人慢慢地把腿搭在桌子上，身体前倾，额头抵上绿谷的额头，手指慢慢研磨他的脸颊。

 

“结果被宣判了死刑，这样的大人物最终还是来到了我这里啊。”狱长愉悦地说。

 

“狱长，请不要这样!”绿谷有点不自然地地看着女人，他完全可以把她的手拿开，但是不想随意接触一个女性的肢体，绿谷觉得这样非常不尊重人。

 

但是女人对他的反抗置若罔闻。

 

“渡我狱长!”绿谷的声音提高了几个调。

 

渡我被身子的眼睛里流露出满足和疯狂。就是这样，这个人的情绪都因为我而起，她的眼睛愉悦地上翻，脸上涌起欣喜的红晕。

 

绿谷为她的笑感到不舒服，他还想说什么，但是下一秒渡我就放开了对他的钳制，从桌子上把腿放了下来。

 

“他的相关研究负责权全都交给你，你对他怎样都行，只要不让他死了就好。”

 

“我说完了，你继续工作吧。”渡我冲着绿谷可爱地眨了眨眼睛。

 

绿谷直到渡我离开，都有点理解不了情况。

 

爆豪胜己他是听说过的，他领导的第九军队是联合国和帝国的战争中帝国军队的主力，部队士兵全是勇猛的兽人，爆豪本人是帝国右翼激进派，兽人至高主义，极端厌恶纯血种人类，帝国几次血腥的种族冲突都是因他的言论和主张而起。

 

虽然性格有点难以言喻，但是好歹是带领他们军队打了无数血腥胜仗的人物，为什么会被帝国遣送到这边。

 

绿谷揉了揉额头，况且，这样的人放在这里，是要怎样啊。

 

爆豪胜己再醒来的时候，他被关在一个隔间里面，非常大的一个空间，用特质钢铁完全封闭起来，只有一扇中央的小窗子可以看到房间外面，他整个人被束缚住，隔间内很黑，但是不影响他观察周围。

 

他对于联合国办事的效率嗤之以鼻，连处死一个战犯都拖拖拉拉，像个废物一样优柔寡断。

 

爆豪胜己尝试着挣脱，但是他动作稍微剧烈一点，绑在他身上的束缚带就会放出低压电，电得他浑身不自主地发颤，而且越勒越紧。

被电了几次以后，爆豪从鼻腔里发出气音，牙齿也摩擦得咯吱作响，身体开始变得热起来。

 

他妈的。他喘了几口粗气，暂时停止了动作。

 

又过了不知道多久，门被打开，爆豪胜己抬眼，凭借敏锐的夜视力看清楚了是一个戴着口罩的男人。

 

男人走了进来，居高临下地看着被捆绑着坐在地上的爆豪胜己。

爆豪的眼睛在黑暗里面非常亮，绿谷看到一片漆黑里面他的瞳孔像两团燃烧的火焰。

 

爆豪看见男人摘下口罩，说:“你的眼睛很漂亮。”语气很轻。

 

他按下了开关，整个房间亮了灯。

 

男人长得非常年轻，有一张娃娃脸，眼睛很大，爆豪还能看清他脸上的雀斑。

 

爆豪面无表情地看着男人走过来。

 

“老虎，豹子?”男人从衣服里面掏出一个项圈，爆豪知道他想做什么了，他恶狠狠地看着男人。

 

“我要弄死你。”男人像是没被他的话语所吓到一样，用手使劲摁住爆豪的脖子，把项圈打开一条缝，套在了爆豪的脖子上。

 

绿谷看到了爆豪脖子后面覆盖在肌肉表面的灰黑色的毛:“是狼，很帅气。”

 

爆豪胜己生气了，绿谷感觉得到，从开始进门的时候还是一种厌恶，到了自己靠近他之后这种厌恶逐渐升级成了恨意和杀意，环绕在整个牢房像一堵屏障。

 

他看了一眼阴影里爆豪蛰伏的身影，站起来想要退出牢笼，爆豪却暴动起来，束缚带因为他的挣扎不停放出电流，电流爆裂在肉体上发出令人胆寒的声音，电流绕过他的发梢，环过他肌肉的每一条纹理，随着他的每一次剧烈地动作，强度逐渐增大。爆豪被电得厉害，发出了怒吼，声音里面却没有痛苦，绿谷只能感觉到愤怒。

 

“不要再动了，你挣不开的。”绿谷对他说。

 

即使是不停被电击，爆豪胜己仍然不愿意停下动作，两只胳膊不停地抓住放电的束缚带撕扯，指甲在束缚带上留下划痕，他青筋暴跳，全身肌肉紧绷，覆盖在手臂内侧的毛发已经全部变得黑黄了，绿谷闻到了皮毛被烧焦的味道。

 

这样下去不行，他会非常痛苦。这样想着，绿谷仓促地戴上绝缘手套绕到爆豪胜己背后，一下子按住爆豪胜己的头让他整个人伏在地上，爆豪的头撞在地上，发出“砰”的声响，绿谷在他背后的束缚带上摸索，试图找到隐蔽的控制开关。

 

绿谷仔细摸索着，没想到爆豪在他的钳制和电流的刺激下还扭过了头，两双眼睛撞在一起。

 

爆豪的眼神里全是要将绿谷撕裂吞掉的杀意，那是狼锁定猎物的眼神，它们下一秒就会咬断猎物的脖子，磨牙吮血，将它分食。爆豪呲着牙齿，分泌的涎水滴顺着脸颊滴落在地上，他非常饥饿。

 

绿谷注意到爆豪控制不住的颤抖，他加快了自己的动作，却没想到被他控制压在地上的爆豪一下子握住了绿谷压住他的头的手。

 

绿谷摸到了关闭的按键。

 

还差一点....

 

“——啊啊啊啊!”爆豪一个翻身把绿谷压在地上，整个身体覆在绿谷身上，绿谷体型比他小一圈，爆豪几乎是整个身体紧紧贴合着绿谷不留缝隙。电流通过两个人连接的地方传导到绿谷身上，绿谷没有爆豪那么强壮到变态的兽人身体，突然的疼痛让他叫出声，脑海里面炸开了一片烟花，手指从开关上面滑落。

 

绿谷没有想到在这种情况下爆豪还可以反抗。

 

爆豪死死地压住绿谷，用牙齿咬住绿谷的绝缘手套把它脱下来，两只手分别紧紧握住绿谷的两只手，两条壮硕的大腿夹住绿谷身体两侧，绿谷整个人都被固定住，只能被动地在爆豪的怀里被电压击打，整个身体不受控制地痉挛着，这个电压是提前设定的，让人痛苦，但是短时间又不会置人于死地的安全数值。

 

电压的直接攻击并没有让爆豪好受多少，他的脑袋横亘在绿谷的头上，绿谷睁开眼睛，看到了爆豪的眼里充满了血丝，整个眼眶仿佛在渗血一样，整张嘴没有闭上，呲咬着尖利的牙，口水一直滴落在绿谷的脸上。

 

“呃...啊...”

 

绿谷全身痛得像被电鞭抽打，脸上还糊了一脸爆豪的体液，他用力地想要挣脱爆豪对他的束缚，兽人的力气实在是太大了，本身就处于劣势的绿谷的动作简直是一点用都没有，爆豪的手臂纹丝不动，他的怀抱像一个坚不可摧的电牢，爆豪伸出舌头在绿谷的脸上舔舐，小小的电流在舌尖和肌肤连接处爆开，绿谷紧闭着眼睛，摇头想要躲过爆豪的舔舐。

 

“哈....”绿谷大口喘着气，脖颈暴露在爆豪眼前。

 

爆豪看见了眼前的一片雪白，咬了下去。

 

绿谷的身体像被甩上岸的鱼一样突然弹跳了起来，却又被爆豪狠狠按下，细小电流的劈啪声不绝于耳。

 

疼，太疼了。

 

爆豪头向下压，下颌施力，想要咬断绿谷的脖子。绿谷察觉到了爆豪的意图，不顾浑身被电击打的疼痛，爆发的求生欲让他用头狠狠撞上爆豪的额头，趁爆豪身体稍微被他撞得有点松动时抬起膝盖给了爆豪的腹部狠狠一击，爆豪身体晃动了一下，手稍微松开，绿谷用力抽出了一只手，对着爆豪的头部给了一拳，这一拳绿谷用了全身的力气，如果是一个普通的人的话早就被他击晕，然而爆豪只是踉跄往后退了两步，松开了绿谷。

 

重获自由的绿谷马上翻过身站了起来，电击使他身上有了一些烫伤和烧伤的痕迹，脖子上两个血洞还在汩汩地流血，整个人看起来有点狼狈。

 

刚刚爆豪是想真的吃了他。绿谷喘着气。

 

绿谷脱下了最外面的防护服，重新戴上沾满了爆豪唾液的手套，来到了还不老实下来一直被电击的爆豪面前，爆豪的挣扎也不像之前那么剧烈了，可能是体力被耗散了一些，但是眼神却一点没有显示出疲惫，绿谷在想爆豪是不是有一点点的示弱了。

 

他伸手按住爆豪的肩膀，他原本是想掐住脖子把他按在墙上让他不能动的，但是这样对这个原帝国将军太不尊重了，他换了一种方式，他蹲了下来平视着爆豪。

 

“听着，我知道你会杀死我，你很厉害，但是我也不弱，我把这个东西解开，你再来找我算账好吗?”

 

爆豪睁着眼睛死盯着绿谷，眼里面全是进食的欲望，身体却没有再挣扎了。绿谷知道爆豪不是因为他的话停下挣扎的，但是无所谓，他摸到开关，手指发力把开关破坏掉，束缚带一下子从爆豪身上脱落，绿谷拇指按在爆豪项圈的一个凹处，绿色的光闪烁了一下又熄灭，接着显示出一个数字。

 

爆豪没有了束缚，也没有动作。绿谷伸手捂住流血的脖子，想着爆豪很聪明。

 

“不要动了，那个项圈带来的痛苦比这个电流难受多了。”绿谷想了想，还是对爆豪提醒了一下，他本人非常厌恶这个项圈的用途，他觉得非常的残忍，但是没有办法，来到这里的每一个刑犯都必须戴上，这是绿谷不能破坏的规矩。

 

好了，接下来该怎么处理呢。绿谷忍着浑身的疼痛想。

 

 

Chapter 3

 

 

绿谷凑到他身边，扫视了一遍他的身体，确定没有什么危急到生命的问题之后松了一口气。

 

“我是绿谷出久，你在这所监狱的监护人，也是这里的秩序维护官。”绿谷自我介绍，这番话他本来是想作为开场白的。

 

爆豪只是直勾勾地盯着绿谷。

 

爆豪不想和他交流他也没有办法，绿谷指了指门，对着爆豪开口:“出来吗?你身上的伤口需要去处理一下。”

 

爆豪还是坐着没动。

 

绿谷估计他对自己敌意还很深，就打开牢笼门自己先出去了，等到从隔壁间拿来急救包，爆豪还是维持那个姿势一动不动，只有莹亮的眼睛在阴影里一直盯着绿谷。

 

绿谷拿着急救包跪坐在爆豪身侧，他换了一身着装，绿色的兜帽紧身衣，别着一根棍子，腰包里面鼓鼓的装满了东西——是刀具和枪的形状，脸上上戴着一个金属面罩。

 

“我给你上药好吗?这样会感染的。”绿谷问。

 

爆豪没有说话。

 

“我没有恶意，只是一些应急措施。”绿谷友善地露出一个笑容。他觉得爆豪的情绪还比较稳定。他观察了一下爆豪伤势比较严重的地方，手臂伤口周围焦掉的皮往外翻，后颈血肉模糊的部分粘连上了刚刚给他戴上的项圈，应急处理是不够的，绿谷需要把他遣送到专门治疗的地方。

 

“放轻松一些。”绿谷安抚地说。

 

“我不会伤害到你的。”他伸出手试探性地想要触碰爆豪。

 

爆豪侧开身子，一下反握住绿谷的手肘给了他一个过肩摔，肉体碰撞在地上发出钝击的声音，绿谷的头狠狠地撞在地上，额角一下子就有血涌了出来。爆豪用手臂抵住绿谷的喉咙，整个人伏在绿谷的身上，发出粗鲁的气音。

 

 

我太蠢了。

 

 

绿谷咬住牙，伸手想要从身侧抽出电棍，却被爆豪的膝盖一下子碾住了关节，爆豪用了很大的力气，绿谷觉得自己的骨头都要被他碾压断裂了。

 

 

对于爆豪这样的

只有

 

 

“你给我——听话一点!”绿谷筋肉绷紧，额头上爆出青筋，伸出另一只手抓住了爆豪的腰，指甲死死嵌了进去，绿谷发力，握住爆豪的腰，膝盖用力上顶撞击他的腹部，身体侧倾施力把他掀翻，变成了他压着爆豪的姿势。爆豪抓住他的头发大力撕扯着，两个人纠缠在一起在地上滚了好多圈。

 

 

以暴制暴。

 

 

混乱中绿谷抽出电棍，一只手附在地上用阻力停止了两个人的滚动。他用了全身的力气击打在爆豪的腰部，爆豪毫无防备，一下子滚出去几米远，整个身体狠狠摔在墙上，嘴里啐出一口血。绿谷骑上去，膝盖抵在爆豪的脖子上，压住他的喉结，另一只脚踩住他的手臂，把整个身体的重量压在了爆豪的上半身，将他桎梏住。爆豪吼叫了一声，整个身体不受控制地剧烈抖动，他的指甲紧紧抓在地上，将地面划出几道明显的痕迹。

 

本来是给他上药的现在直接把人给弄成这样了。

 

绿谷猛烈地喘了几口气，重新拿起药物，爆豪侧着脸看着他，嘴角挂着白沫和血迹。绿谷呼了一口气，抓住他的胳膊给他快速上了药，动作非常娴熟也非常轻柔。

 

接下来是脖子，绿谷看了看爆豪血肉模糊的后颈。

狼的后颈可不是那么容易摸的。

 

绿谷还没碰到爆豪的后颈，爆豪就用怪力一把把他掀翻在地，整个身体冲撞上去，附在身上的狼毛炸开，愤怒又警示地看着绿谷。

 

又来了。绿谷无奈又没有办法。

 

绿谷躺在地上，爆豪在他耳侧支撑着双手，整个人投下的阴影把绿谷罩住。

 

绿谷伸出手。察觉到他的动作，爆豪身体上倾，膝盖弯起，脚趾抵住地，做出将要攻击的姿势，就在他下一秒就要咬上绿谷的脖子时，绿谷用一只手抚摸上了他的脸颊，安抚一样从他的眼角划到下巴。

 

“乖一点好吗，听话好不好？小胜?”绿谷的声音有些疲倦。

 

爆豪进攻的动作停滞了。

 

绿谷趁爆豪愣神的一瞬间，迅速抓起消毒喷雾往爆豪的后颈上喷，喷完之后自暴自弃一般把喷雾扔在地上，铁质罐子掉在地上发出夸张声响。

 

爆豪沉默地看着身下的人，绿谷白皙的脖子上两个血洞非常刺眼，因为没有处理，整个脖子上看起来全是乱糟糟的凝固的血迹，额角的血还在向下流，渗进了他的眼眶，整个人看起来非常狼狈。绿谷看到爆豪盯着他的脖子看，胡乱把金属面罩摘下来挂在脖子上，遮住了血孔，另一只手悄悄地往腰包内探去。

 

爆豪放开了绿谷。

 

绿谷不知道为什么爆豪现在这么听话，他站起身来，确定了爆豪情绪稳定之后，拿出绷带，用镊子上了药之后小心地用绷带把爆豪的后颈和胳膊包扎起来，期间爆豪一直没有做出其他攻击的动作。

 

上完之后，绿谷露出一个松了一口气的表情。

 

爆豪看着绿谷的表情，眼睛微微眯起，表情有点不悦。他在绿谷还没来得及反应的时候抽出了绿谷的腰包，从里面掏出了匕首，绿谷后退了几步，拿出了枪，还没上膛，爆豪就扑上去把他整个人推倒，举着匕首扎进了绿谷的肩膀。

 

“你——”绿谷气得说不出话，爆豪看着绿谷，手腕转动，刀尖在绿谷的肩膀里转了九十度。

 

绿谷忍不住惨叫出声，他的肩部衣料一下子被深色的血染红。

 

“白眼狼。”绿谷咬牙切齿。

 

他疼得脸色发白，浑身血液冰冷，没有力气挣扎。爆豪站起来，脚放在匕首上，用力踩了下去，整个匕首一下子穿透绿谷的肩膀扎在地上。绿谷哀嚎了一声，剧烈的痛楚让他浑身发抖，失血过快让他止不住地头晕恶心。

 

绿谷疼得快要失去意识，却还是举起枪，按住扣板对着爆豪的胸膛上方开了一枪。

 

爆豪中了枪，却对绿谷露出了一个难以言喻的笑容。

 

“伤成这样，你总要马上去治疗了吧。”他在倒地之前对绿谷说。

 

绿谷放下手中的麻醉枪，单手打开了通讯仪器放在耳侧。

 

“蛙吹，我在M02牢房。”绿谷伸出手，握住匕首的刀柄，慢慢把它拔了出来，整个匕首的刀身全是血，还连带着一些碎肉。

 

“我失血太多了...”

 

“他刺穿了我的肩膀...”绿谷已经意识有些不清醒了，却还是努力侧着身体一点点爬到了消毒止血药的旁边，给自己做了一个简单的应急处理，用绷带胡乱包扎了一下。

 

用牙齿咬断绷带之后，他两眼发黑，倒在了地上。

 

 

Chapter 4

 

 

绿谷出久再醒来的时候，肩膀的伤口已经被医生处理好了。他躺在病床上想要下床，但是一动浑身肌肉都是酸痛的，特别是肩膀那一块，撕心裂肺的疼痛。

 

绿谷还是忍着剧痛下了床。

 

放在床头的通讯机闪了几下，绿谷接过来打开，是蛙吹的一条留言。

 

“狱长说你伤势太严重，先休息，我去巡查。”绿谷放下通讯机，想到爆豪胜己，恼怒地用腿狠狠踹了几下床位，身上的伤口又开始抗议，绿谷只能悻悻作罢。

 

“白眼狼!白眼狼!”

 

冷静下来之后，绿谷换上放在床头的战斗服，之前的那一套已经被爆豪弄坏了，这应该是他的佐官给他重新定制的一套。

 

从房间里仅有的一扇小窗户里透进来和煦温暖的阳光，伴随着微风缠绵地抚过绿谷的脸。春天到了，绿谷却没有感受到春天应该有的温暖和生机。

 

他在这里，惨烈的呼叫声盖过了微风的声音，浓重的血腥味遮了春叶的香气。

 

这里是联合国创立的最惨无人道的监狱。

 

每天都有许多死刑犯被送进来，也有许多死刑犯的尸体被运出去。无一例外的是，这些犯人全是兽人。联合国把他们投放到这个监狱，每隔一个月用竞技游戏的方法诱导他们参赛获得奖品——维持生存时间的糖果，食用了这种糖果才可以延缓特殊项圈绞死犯人的时间，让他们再苟延残喘一段时间。

 

但每场比赛只有少数的犯人能跨越全部障碍，大部分人都死在比赛途中，一场比赛下来，色彩缤纷装饰可爱的赛场上面全是残肢断骸，鲜血染红整个赛场。

 

有的犯人抗拒这种死亡竞技，他们害怕死在那些可爱设施之下的剧烈痛苦，于是拒绝参赛，只能等着被项圈绞死。

 

更多的犯人选择了用暴力谋求生存，即使是在竞技场外，也不断有激烈的冲突发生，只为了手心的小小的包装可爱的糖果。

 

 

有人抗议这种监狱太过于残酷，但是抗议的声音最终都湮灭在更多的支持声中。

 

「你在说什么啊，那些可是犯下了滔天大罪的死刑犯，他们有的人奸杀少女，有的虐杀儿童，种种罪行死一万遍都不足以」

 

「本来都应该是立刻死刑执行的罪犯，社会毒瘤，还仁慈地给了他们活下去的机会」

 

「你现在同情他们，还不如想想他们之前干了什么才被送到这里」

 

 

绿谷第一次从军队分配到这里工作的时候，并不知道他即将面对的是什么，他只知道这里是国家斥巨资修建的第一所完全民营化监狱，许多人想进都进不了的地带。

 

但是第二天，当一截被横亘在赛场上方的巨大的电锯斩断的大腿弹到观众席，弹到他面前的时候，绿谷才察觉到从他进入这个监狱就是一个错误。

 

 

他愣怔地看着被鲜血染红的自己的工作服。

 

还没等他反应过来，另一个人从半空中的移动罗盘上直直地摔下来，砸到他的面前，血浆四溅，从脑部破裂的地方还在汩汩地流出浓稠的液体，四肢以一个扭曲的姿势趴伏在地面。

绿谷离他很近，甚至还能看到他的手指还在颤抖。

 

绿谷当场就跪坐在地上呕吐了出来，吐到最后只能吐出胆汁，还是想吐。

 

狱长走过来，屈膝勾起绿谷的下巴。

 

“新人，被吓到了吗？”

 

“这是什么地狱?”绿谷开口，眼神恍惚。

 

“我的乐园。”渡我说。

 

“太残忍了。”绿谷一边摇头一边哽咽吸气。

 

“那又怎么样呢，国家觉得这样是对的。”渡我说。

 

“这样跟那些死刑犯之前做的事有什么区别?”绿谷咬牙。

 

“有哦。”渡我眨眨眼睛。

 

“这种对待犯人的比较有乐趣嘛。”渡我捧起绿谷的头颅，强迫他往欢呼的观众席上看。

 

“你看到那些人了吗，这个比赛每次会定量地容纳一些观众，全部都是有权有势的人，他们要么富可敌国，要么是在政坛上手握重权，但是这样的人背面是什么样子?”

 

一个死刑犯被落下来的粉色方体大锤砸中，赛场中央一下子绽开了一朵艳丽的血肉之花。

 

观众席上爆发出了更加高亢的欢呼。

 

“每一个来到地狱的人都会爱上地狱，所以地狱才有十八层，为的就是留得下他们。”

 

渡我放开绿谷的下巴，站了起来：“你要习惯。”

 

绿谷匍匐在地上，指甲死死嵌进地里。

 

 

即使恐惧和畏怖像深水海洋一样从四面八方包围住他，即使他仍然厌恶着这里，直至今日，绿谷都没有离开。

 

绿谷握住了通讯机，往腰包里面揣好了枪和匕首，走出了医务室。

 

管理大楼的可行通道都是完全连通了的，每走过一段路程，通道旁就会有一扇巨大的机械方门，里面就是每一个监护者的办公室。整个天花板是由无数块24小时都通明的方形天光灯拼接而成的。通道四周都是镜面铝，能映出走过的人的身影。

 

绿谷无论何时走在这种通道里，都有种沉闷到快要窒息的感觉。

 

走着走着，绿谷看到前方拐角处的通道侧映出了两个人模糊的身影，他拳头微微收紧，加快了脚步。

 

就在绿谷要和两个人擦肩而过的时候，走在前方的那个人伸出手握住了绿谷的肩膀。

 

“绿谷，好巧。”死柄木弔侧过头，干燥皲裂的嘴唇慢慢咧开，对绿谷露出一个笑容。

 

绿谷没有看他，双眼仍然看着前方：“嗯。”

 

“好冷漠。”死柄木放开他的肩膀，直接走过去站在绿谷面前，挡住绿谷的路，“遇见同事就是这种态度吗？”

 

“抱歉，我还有事。”绿谷礼貌地回答他，语气却有些疏离，他向旁边迈出了一步，想要绕过死柄木。

 

“啊？你还有什么事吗？”死柄木疑惑歪了歪头。

 

“啊，是要去巡查吗？”他露出一副了然的样子，“是要去巡查哦，但是你的那个可爱的小佐官不是代替你去了吗？”

 

绿谷有点不耐烦，想要直接绕过他走了，死柄木的一句话却让他全身血液倒流，头皮发麻。

 

“包括去投喂那只新进来的野狼。”

 

绿谷甩开死柄木想要拉住他的手，脚步不停地向牢狱的方向跑过去，心跳像鼓点一样剧烈跳动。

 

黑雾扶住了额头：“你就不能成熟点吗？能不对他开这种恶劣的玩笑吗？”

 

死柄木看着绿谷离开的方向，眼睛微微眯起：“谁让我和他天生不对付。”

 

“而且，这次我没有开玩笑，黑雾。”

 

 

Chapter 5

 

 

“什么怪物...”蛙吹看着隐匿在黑暗中那双红色的眼睛，恐惧地开了口，她捂住刚刚被爆豪攻击的渗血的手臂。

 

她急促地后退了几步，那只狼没有动，蛙吹听到了他咬断骨头的声音，那是前一个爱管闲事的，试图喂他吃饭的监护者的身体的一部分。

 

爆豪嫌恶地吐出了嘴里的脏东西，他舔了舔手臂上的狼毛，眼神却一直看着被吓到颤抖的女孩。

 

蛙吹难以置信这样的人居然会被授予将军的职位。

 

爆豪弯下腰，捡起了那个掉落在地上，不停闪烁的、小巧的仪器。他舔去了嘴角的鲜血，对着全身无力坐在地上的蛙吹开口。

 

“绿谷出久。”爆豪转动了一下项圈，“他给我戴上的。”

 

“你想干什么?”

 

“让他过来。”爆豪说，仪器还在他的指缝间不断闪烁。

 

“我不会，你会杀死他。”蛙吹倔强地抬起头和爆豪对视。

 

爆豪盯了她好一会儿，蛙吹也死死地盯着他。

 

 

“我绝对，不会。”

 

 

爆豪手指收紧，捏爆了通讯仪器，他松开手，被彻底捏碎的零件掉落在地上。

 

 

“绝对不会，让绿谷长官再被你们伤害。”

 

话音刚落，蛙吹就被一股强大的推力推到在地，爆豪的利爪揪住她的头发让她不得不仰起头。

 

头皮好痛，要被撕下来了。头部皮肤被剧烈撕扯，蛙吹的眼皮也畸形地向上张，因为不能眨眼眼睛里面充满了血丝，她的喉咙里发出风箱撕拉一样的呼哧呼哧的声音，却还是挣扎着开口。

 

 

“像你们这种人，根本就不配得到绿谷长官的照顾。”

 

爆豪抬起另一只手要划破她的喉咙。

 

一只子弹打穿了爆豪抬起的手，血滴落在蛙吹的脸上。

 

绿谷喘着气端着手枪，看了一眼地上的残肢，又看了一眼满脸血的蛙吹，恶狠狠地开口:“你放开她。”

 

爆豪被打穿了手也没有露出一丝痛苦的表情，他放开了蛙吹，甩了甩手站了起来，蛙吹一个轻巧的翻身跳跃到了绿谷身边。

 

 

“没事吧?”绿谷问，汗从他额头滴落。

“嗯。”

“你先走。”

“可是...”

“走!”

 

 

蛙吹犹豫了一下，看了看冷静下来的爆豪又看了看目不斜视盯着爆豪的绿谷，咬了咬牙。

 

“一定要小心，他太危险了。”蛙吹说，绿谷点点头，余光注视着女孩离开了牢房。

 

“这次怎么不是麻醉枪了。”爆豪一边戏谑地说着一边靠近绿谷，绿谷端着枪，手指扣在扳机处。

 

“你不要再动了，你再过来我就开枪。”绿谷死死皱着眉头，一脸如临大敌的样子，身体却微不可见地退了一些。

 

爆豪像是没听见似的，继续拉进他和绿谷的距离，绿谷只能一步一步往后退，退到后背靠上墙壁无路可走。

 

爆豪用胸膛抵上绿谷的枪口，手撑在绿谷的头的上方，将他整个人禁锢在自己和墙面间。

 

“你按下扳手，就可以射杀我。”爆豪低下头，在绿谷耳边低低地开口，将热气全都吐进绿谷的耳廓里。

 

“你这个疯子。”绿谷抬头，死死咬着下唇看着他。

 

“疯子总比杂种好。”爆豪看着绿谷只剩下两个浅浅印记的脖颈和已经可以轻微活动的肩膀，嘲讽地说。

 

绿谷身体猛地一颤，表情变得狰狞，他眼神凶恶地看着口出狂言的爆豪。

 

“你他妈的混账，这叫混血。”

 

“你是被他们同化了吗，连杀死我的血性也没有。”

 

“那我来教你。”

 

绿谷握住枪的手被爆豪握住，爆豪用拇指贴上绿谷按住扳机的手指，带着他的手指微微施力向下压。

 

再有一点，子弹就会出膛射穿爆豪的心脏。

 

即使是这样，爆豪依旧毫无惧色，漂亮的眼睛饶有兴致地注视着咬着嘴唇的绿谷。

 

再有一点。

爆豪的手指慢慢向下压。

 

绿谷猛地推开了爆豪，扔掉了手枪。爆豪嘴角带着了然的笑，活动了一下手腕和脖颈，健壮的骨骼发出响亮的声音。

 

绿谷汗水从额角不停地掉下来，打湿了他耳侧的卷发。他狼狈又凶狠地看着爆豪。

 

“你不会按下扳机，你不会杀我。”爆豪笃定地说，用被打穿的那只手抚摸上绿谷的脸，手指划到那双因为恼怒而分外明亮的绿色双眸旁边。

 

他把血揩在绿谷的眼皮下，画出一个诡异的勾玉花纹，绿谷看到爆豪手上的弹孔正以肉眼可见的速度愈合。

 

爆豪摸上绿谷的腰包，从里面掏出了几个彩色的小糖果，剥开糖纸咀嚼咽了下去。他脖子上的项圈的数字从108增加到了228，他剥开最后一颗糖，扳开绿谷的口腔把糖塞了进去，捧住他的脸颊，俯身吻上了绿谷的嘴唇。爆豪把糖果卷进舌头咬碎成两块，再把其中一块推进绿谷的嘴里，自己吞下另一块。

 

 

数字从228变成了240。

 

 

“下次如果再是其他人来，我会当场把他们杀死。”

 

 

Chapter 6

 

 

爆豪用被打穿的手掌握住绿谷的后颈，他摩擦着那块雪白的肌肤，眼里面有了食欲。

 

“我非常饥饿。”爆豪的舌头扫过他尖利的犬齿。

 

他从进来到这里就没有进食，之前和绿谷的打斗让他耗了一些体力，而且牢笼里面的血腥味让他有点控制不住自己。

 

“之前那个人就是来送食物的，但是你把他杀了。”

 

“我本来想把那个纯种人类当做食物，但是他的肉太柴了。”

 

“你的身上没有一点兽人的特征。”爆豪凑近绿谷缠着绷带的肩膀嗅了嗅，一股若有似无的香甜的血腥味让他有些心猿意马，爆豪已经控制不住自己的口腔分泌唾液，“你是什么物种？”

 

“闻起来非常好吃。”

 

绿谷感觉到爆豪的指尖划过自己的脊椎骨上侧，力道很大。

 

“回答我。”爆豪的指甲从后颈游离到了肩膀，他看到绿谷沉默不语，有点不高兴，指尖狠狠发力，顶穿绷带扎进了肩膀里，他撕下了伤口附近的痂。

 

绿谷疼到脸色发白，爆豪的力气越来越大，甚至把指甲嵌进了新长好的粉色的肉里面，再度让它们撕裂流血。

 

“狮子。”

 

爆豪停止了虐待他的伤口的动作，锐利的眼神直勾勾地盯了绿谷很久，绿谷被他盯到头皮发麻。

 

最后他松开了绿谷，绿谷的额角不住流下冷汗。

 

“你需要吃东西。”绿谷稳了一下情绪，对爆豪开口，“需要接受检查，我还要带你去熟悉环境。”

 

枪掉在地上不远的地方，他的腰包里面还有其他的一些冷兵器。

 

爆豪活动了一下颈部，对绿谷说：“那就去。”

 

绿谷没有料到爆豪这么听话。

 

“出去之后，你不能做出伤害其他囚犯和医生的事情。”

 

“如果你对别人的生命造成了威胁，我会让项圈提前派上用场。”

 

爆豪只是不太在意地看了一眼绿谷，没有说什么。

 

绿谷捡起地上的手枪别在腰间，打开了牢笼的门，爆豪跟在他后面走了出去。

 

爆豪一直很安静地走在他的后面，这让绿谷心里有点不安。

 

绿谷把他领到囚犯的食堂，不是饭点，食堂里面没有多少犯人，有些正在用餐的的犯人看到绿谷进来了，纷纷用恭敬的目光注视着他。

 

“这是用餐的的地方，有三个区域，熟食区，生肉区和草食区。”绿谷向爆豪介绍。

 

爆豪的目光看向生肉区，生肉区单独被亚克力屏障隔离，里面有一张巨大的方形桌，上面摆满了盘子，盘子里面装满了新鲜的肉类。

 

注意到爆豪的目光，绿谷开口：“有一些犯人从兽化姿态恢复之后还需要食用一段时间的植物或者是生肉。”

 

“但是你现在不需要。”

 

“如果我想呢。”爆豪开口，刚才在牢笼里面绿谷血液的味道让他的食肉本能躁动不安，他需要一些东西让自己沸腾的血液冷静。

 

绿谷吸了一口气：“那你自己去取。”

 

爆豪走到食肉区，绿谷找了一个位置坐了下来，没一会儿爆豪就端着盘子坐在了他对面。

 

绿谷看着盘子里面血淋淋的肉块非常恶心，让他联想到许多不好的场面，飘过来的腥味让他的胃有点难受，他用手支撑着下颌，略微撇过了头不想看爆豪进食的样子。

 

爆豪撕咬着盘子里面的肉，肚子被填满的感觉和久违的生肉的味道让他非常畅快，这些肉没有以前他还是狼形态时自己猎杀的动物好吃，但是他不挑食。

 

虽然在进食，他的眼睛却一直观察着绿谷的表情和动作，把绿谷所表现出来的不适尽收眼底。

 

他咽下了最后一口肉，嘴角勾起一个了然的弧度。

 

看到爆豪吃完了，绿谷站了起来。

 

“去检查身体。”绿谷低着头看着爆豪，爆豪舔掉嘴唇旁边的血迹，站了起来跟着绿谷走出了用餐区域。

 

负责检查的人是一个戴着口罩的粉发女人，注意到绿谷想跟着爆豪一起进到检查室，她上前想阻止绿谷。

 

“抱歉，发目，他非常特殊，我必须看着他。”绿谷说。

“我自己有能力阻止狂暴的犯人。”发目明看着绿谷。

 

绿谷指着自己的肩膀：“他用刀子把我的肩膀捅穿了，还二度把伤口撕裂开。”

 

发目明看了一眼自顾自走到椅子旁坐下来的爆豪，又看了一眼绿谷。

 

“你进来吧。”

 

“编号？”发目问了爆豪一句，爆豪没有回答。

绿谷有点头疼地扶住头：“E7084。”

 

“脱下衣服。”发目开口。

 

爆豪仰起头，面无表情地看着她，没有动作，发目抬眼，两个人的眼神激烈碰撞在一起。

 

“你要我帮你脱吗？”发目问，语气很不好。

 

爆豪的瞳孔猛地收缩，他站了起来向发目走去，却在半途被绿谷拦下。

 

“抱歉，发目，你回避一会儿好吗？”

 

“绿谷，我才是这里的工作人员，我对待这种囚犯的经历比你丰富多了。”

 

绿谷噎了一下，他不知道怎么在这两个人之间周旋，一个残暴一个固执，两方都不是轻易能够退让的那种人。

 

三个人对峙着，谁也没说话，绿谷的表情开始有点为难。

 

最后倒是爆豪退了两步，开始脱身上的衣服。

 

爆豪超乎意料的温驯让绿谷内心不安的感觉愈发强烈。

 

带着血污的衣服一层层地被脱下来落在地上，爆豪的裸体一览无余地暴露在两个人的面前。

 

爆豪非常高，直逼一米九，身材非常好，健美壮硕，肌肉线条饱满又流畅，非常有爆发力。从他的颈部到肩胛骨以下一些覆盖了一层灰黑色的坚硬的毛发，手臂内侧也全部都是狼类的皮毛，从臀部以下就全是人类的特征。

 

发目戴上护目镜，从上到下打量了一遍爆豪，在单子上记录了一些东西。

 

“兽化时候的数据。”发目开口，“你看着办吧，也不是很有必要。”

 

绿谷点点头。

 

发目扔给爆豪一套新的衣服:“你那套不能穿了，太脏了。”

 

爆豪接过来穿上，绿谷准备带着他离开这里，两个人已经踏了出去，绿谷却被发目拉住了手臂，发目示意绿谷让爆豪离开。

 

绿谷叹了一口气，对爆豪开口：“你去外面等一下我好吗？”

 

爆豪面无表情地扫视了两个人一遍，转过身往门口的方向走。

 

“还有什么事吗？”

 

“绿谷，你的态度应该强硬一些，刚才你在他面前展示出来的为难就像在宣告你非常好欺负一样。”发目眼神落在绿谷身上的伤口上，“这些人不会回应你的任何善良。”

 

“我知道了。”

 

“屡教不改的不是你的犯人，而是你。”发目明把爆豪之前穿的衣服捡起来，用剪刀裁下了一小块带血迹的衣料。

 

“绝对不要对任何一个死刑犯心软，这是我对你唯一的忠告。”

 

绿谷点了点头，转身打开门走了出去，发目明看着他的背影，神色严峻。

 

 

 

绿谷出来的时候看到爆豪靠在墙上观察自己的手，他走上去对爆豪说：“走吧 ，我带你熟悉环境。”

 

那只狼沉默又听话地跟着他，绿谷心中的焦虑和不安持续增长。

 

走出大楼，几天没见着阳光的爆豪眯起了眼睛。

 

“这是一所彻底民营化的监狱，里面基本上完成了日常生活中所需要的场所的建造。”绿谷向爆豪简要介绍，“包括工作、娱乐、休闲的场所。”

 

“工作？”爆豪嗤笑了一声。

 

“就是劳动改造，只有狱长让翻修什么东西需要大量的人力的时候才会派上用场。”

 

“整座监狱一共有12个区域，这里是E区。每个区域有一栋监狱大楼，每个区域都有一个秩序维护官和若干不等个监护者。”

 

“为了方便管理会给每个犯人戴上项圈，就是你脖子上的那个东西，你应该知道它的用处是什么，你也知道怎么避免那种情况，我就不想多说了。”

 

“还有一点就是，监护者可以选择在犯人暴走的时候提前启动。”

 

爆豪用手捏住了项圈慢慢转动，他的表情没什么太大的变化，仿佛脖子上戴的只是一个饰品而不是什么要人命的装置。

 

绿谷注意到他的表情，爆豪非常的冷静，和最开始见到他的时候判若两人。

 

“还有一件非常重要的事情。”绿谷停下了脚步，抬头，示意爆豪向前方看。

 

爆豪顺着他的目光，看到了在这片区域的尽头，有一堵非常巨大的机械铁门，大概有十几米高，宽阔得可以二十多个人并排走进去。

 

铁门的另一边是一座外观像是体育馆一样的建筑，巨大无比，修得壮阔雄伟，在监狱的任何一个地方都可以看见它。

 

“那是竞技场，处在监狱最中心的位置，被十二个区域包围，有十二个出口分别连通每个区域。”

 

“每个月的13日，都会举办一场竞技赛，自愿参加，赢的人可以获得额外两个月的生存的时间。”

 

“赢？”

 

“就是活下来的意思。”绿谷的脸色不太好看。

 

“上次竞技才刚过去一个星期，但是你的时间只剩下了不到10天。”绿谷的脸上露出厌恶的表情，“这个监狱的设定就是要么让你们一进来就被绞死，要么让你们互相厮杀，就只有这两条路可以走。”

 

“秩序维护官的存在根本没有任何作用。”

 

“为了生存下去，暴力无处不在。”

 

 

爆豪听着绿谷的话，表情有点散漫，他从身后圈住他的脖子，强迫着让绿谷的后颈枕在自己的肩膀上，让他仰起头。

 

“还有第三条路。”

 

 

爆豪低头，和绿谷直直地对视，绿谷从两片热烈的火海里面看到了自己深恶痛疾的表情。

 

爆豪的手从绿谷的胸口滑到腰侧，他手背的骨头触碰到绿谷的腰包，感受到除了冷兵器的存在，还有一颗颗圆圆的、小石头一样的东西在里面滚动。

 

爆豪尖锐的狼牙随着他的笑容暴露在绿谷的眼前。

 

 

“讨好我的监护者。”

 

 

绿谷知道那种焦虑不安的感觉是什么了，那是他身体的本能，是自己被猎食者盯上的从骨髓深处拉响的警报。

 

 

Chapter 7

 

 

绿谷没有再带爆豪到牢笼里面，爆豪禁闭的时间已经够了，接下来就是和其他犯人一样生活在没有门禁的普通房间里面，利用自己的时间去探寻活下去的方法。

 

“我不可能随时盯着你，我有很多事情需要处理，我不是你一个人的监护者。”绿谷带着爆豪到他的房间对他说。

 

“我一个人住？”

 

“狱长说需要把你单独隔离。”绿谷回答，“但是我觉得如果不限制你的自由，这种行为是没有意义的。”

 

爆豪把目光从屋内的设置移到绿谷身上。

 

“你们还真是放心罪犯。”

 

“都是已经快要死的人了。”

 

“就是临近死亡才什么事情都做得出来。”爆豪走到他面前，用手勾起绿谷的下巴让他抬头直视着自己。

 

“你好像非常不满这里的制度。”

 

“和你有什么关系呢？你还是多关心一下你自己吧。”绿谷又好气又好笑，他大力拍掉了爆豪的手。

 

爆豪咬住自己的下嘴唇，想要抑制一下快要溢出来的讽刺笑意。

 

“你最好不要小看每一个监护者，你大概还不清楚我们是采取的什么样的方式来维持的这个监狱的正常运作。”绿谷看到爆豪的表情，眼里充满了警示和不满，“你的命现在在我的手上。”

 

爆豪简直控制不了自己的笑了，他走到绿谷面前，稍微弯下腰将头凑到绿谷耳边，撩起他耳旁的卷发，他听到了子弹上膛的声音，感受到下腹抵上了枪口。

 

但是爆豪不是很在意，他将绿谷的另一只手抓起来摸到了自己脖子上的项圈，绿谷的指尖触及到了金属的边缘，项圈上凸起的圆点开始不停闪烁着警告的红光。

 

“是啊，我的命在你手上。”爆豪这样说。

 

手指再往上一点摸到那个凹处，爆豪就会丧命，但是绿谷却一点都没有控制了他的感觉。

 

他一点都不怕我。绿谷恨恨地想，却还是将手指微微曲起，避开了致命的凹处。

 

 

轰焦冻回到家，看到沙发上坐了一个不请自来的人。

 

安德瓦习以为常地看着自己的亲生儿子用一种冷漠的目光看着他。

 

“焦冻。”安德瓦站开口，“恭喜你大选成功，没有白费你这些年的努力和我的支持。”

 

“你专程来到这里就是为了说这些废话吗？”轰焦冻问。

 

“你是如此的优秀，你将会成为我之后最能操控全局，最能领导军队、煽动民众的新的军队统帅。”

 

轰焦冻的眼神温度降到了冰点。

 

“你选择了一条正确的道路。”安德瓦走近了他，想把手搭在轰焦冻的肩膀上，却被轰焦冻躲开了。

 

安德瓦的手停留在半空，最后只能悻悻收回。

 

“我知道你对我这些年做的事情有些不满。”

 

“但是当你坐在这个位置上，你就会发现你不能像一个小孩子一样只凭自己的情感和自己的是非观来武断行事，你就会理解我做的一切。”

 

“为了一些光荣的事情，总是需要一些牺牲。”

 

轰焦冻垂下头，刘海在他的额下投下一片阴影，他的眼睛向上抬，看着噙着笑容的安德瓦。

 

“我不会和你走同样的道路。”

 

轰焦冻走上台阶，手搭在扶手上，居高临下地看着安德瓦。

 

“我会肃清你那些乱七八糟的政客，改革你那些屈辱的条令，站在比你还高的高度，用另外的方式取得胜利来证明你的错误。就从现在，就从这个位置开始。”

 

“你以为是靠的谁的名誉和权利你才能走到今天这一步。”

 

“我永远不会原谅你。”

 

“你太幼稚了，焦冻。”

 

轰焦冻收回目光，头也不回地走进二楼卧室。

 

他关上门，走到抽屉前，拉开抽屉取出一本相册。

 

他翻开第一页，取出夹在第一页的照片，照片因为主人长时间以来的抚弄已经有点变得有些皱，上面还有许多清晰的划痕。

 

照片是绿谷、轰焦冻和饭田天哉的合影，三个人穿着迷彩服坐在草丛里面，脸上还有没有擦干净的泥土。绿谷一只手搂着轰焦冻的脖子，一只手握着枪，脸脏得像花猫一样，对着镜头笑得很开心，饭田则是端正坐在一旁，一丝不苟地擦着枪杆，坐在中间的轰焦冻被两个人簇拥着，脸上的表情有点不自然，但还是对着镜头略微勾起了嘴角。

 

轰焦冻的指尖非常轻地划过绿谷的脸，眼里却翻滚着深沉阴郁的怨意。

 

“永远不会。”

 

 

“为什么我们非要听那个鸡头的命令啊？”上鸣电气躺在床上，他的尾巴有一搭没一搭地拍打在床边。

 

切岛在下铺翻了个身：“不是鸡，那叫乌鸦。”

 

“乱七八糟的事情越来越多，爆豪一下台就这么迫不及待地另外提拔了一个将军，还是空降的，甚至都不是我们内部人。”他的狮尾缠上护栏又松开。

 

“明明只是个杂食动物，气焰还那么嚣张，一想到他可能还要吃腐肉我都要吐了。”上鸣说着用尾巴绞紧了铁质的护栏，护栏变形凹陷下去，他作出干呕的样子，表情夸张。

 

“杂食又怎么了，你有优越感了？”

 

“不，切岛，我没有在针对你。”发现自己开了个地图炮之后，上鸣慌忙改口。

 

切岛露出一个笑，撩起袖子，桂红色的皮毛上几道深深的划痕从手肘一直蔓延到手掌，已经结上了暗红色的丑陋的痂，周围的毛发被之前没有干涸掉的血迹浸染成更加暗沉的颜色。

 

“他今天可是把我教训惨了。”

 

上鸣从鼻腔里面发出一声冷哼。

 

切岛继续仔细地翻看着上次在技术兵那里抄过来的情报。

 

“喂，切岛，我快要兽化了。”上鸣在床上打了几个滚，抖了抖自己毛绒绒的耳朵，伸出覆盖上了一层金色皮毛的狮爪仔细地翻看，“我现在这个状态已经握不了枪了。”

 

“嗯，你等着被那个鸡头关几天吧。”

 

上鸣不满他的冷漠，双手抓住护栏整个人翻转着跳下来坐在了切岛床铺旁边的地上，想要去抢切岛的笔记本。

 

切岛只是稍微松了松手，任凭他把笔记本拿了过去。

 

“这是...？”上鸣认出了本子上的形状，“联合国的西南区域？”

 

“嗯。”

 

“为什么要专门把这里圈出来？”上鸣凑近了看，一块红色的区域被切岛用马克笔圈了出来，“这不就是一个普通的区域吗？”

 

“之前他们把这里备注为屏蔽区，没有军事基地并且禁止交战，他们觉得这里全是普通民众，但是。”切岛说，“最近我们的技术兵发现，从这里可以传过来信号，也可以被接受，还是军用信号。”

 

“虽然只是间断性的，大部分时间这个区域还是处于屏蔽状态。”

 

“所以？”上鸣电气不明白他想说什么，“这和我们有什么关系？”

 

“联合国这几年突然大规模扩增编制的兽人军队让他们实力陡增，那些兽人从哪里招来的，应征入伍会这么有针对性的吗？就算有针对性招兵，本来兽人的族类、数量都不多，这么多的兽人突然同时入伍可能吗？”

 

“你到底想说什么？”

 

“有没有可能，联合国用了一些我们不知道的手段，专门征集从各种渠道来的兽人？”

 

“啊？”上鸣还是一副不太清楚切岛在说什么的表情。

 

“你觉得爆豪真的死了吗？”切岛紧紧握住拳头，嘴角扯出一个抽搐的笑。

 

上鸣电气愣怔地看着皮笑肉不笑的切岛，他们两个对视了很久，久到切岛想要出声骂上鸣是个白痴。

 

最后上鸣慢慢拉出一个有点俏皮的笑容，黄褐色的兽瞳里面盛满了欢愉，他伸出带着倒刺的舌头舔了舔自己的爪子。

 

“虽然我不知道你在说什么。”

 

他缠在腰上的粗长尾巴随意地往地上抽打，却发出令人毛骨悚然的声音，尾末可爱的深棕色大毛球随着尾巴的摆动一遍又一遍扫过地面上方才因为他的鞭笞而浅浅裂开的缝隙。

 

“但是我从来没认为那种家伙会这么轻易就死了。”

 

 

Chapter 8

 

 

爆豪摸索出了男人藏在裤缝深处的小东西，松手放开了面前的人的脖颈。

 

那个人一下子双腿一软跪了下去，用被爆豪碾碎了指骨的双手附上了刚刚被掐住的脖子剧烈地咳嗽，一边吸气一边痛哭了出来。

 

从最开始的压抑的抽噎到撕心裂肺的嘶嚎，眼泪鼻涕糊了那个人一脸，他的脸部表情开始扭曲，喉咙里面发出绝望的哀鸣，他抬头看着爆豪眼里全是怨毒。

 

伴随着尖锐刺耳的锋鸣声，他脖子上的项圈开始闪烁着刺眼的警告的红光。

 

 

倒计时已经从分钟的量级进入了秒。

 

 

五。

 

四。

 

 

爆豪垂下头看着跪坐在地上的人。

 

三。

 

二。

 

他单手剥开糖纸，把刚刚从男人这里拿回来的糖扔进嘴里嚼碎，表情没什么变化。

 

 

一。

 

 

项圈停止了锋鸣，开始慢慢收紧，男人用畸形弯曲的手抓住项圈想要阻止它的收缩。他痛苦窒息得想要吼叫，被桎梏住喉咙只能发出含糊不清的痛苦的呻吟和干呕声，他的眼球开始凸出，眼球向上翻，舌头也不受控制地充血伸出嘴巴，他的脸已经因为缺氧而从涨红的状态变为了紫红色，死死抓着项圈边缘的指尖开始渗血。

 

项圈内部猛地伸出一圈粗长的突刺，刺穿了男人的喉咙，破坏掉了他的整个喉腔。

男人跪在地上，上身绷直，张着嘴，无声地向爆豪伸出了手。

 

项圈蓦地锁死闭合，夹断了男人的脖子，血液像喷泉一样从头断的地方迸射出来，男人的血液带着奇怪的器官组织碎片一起溅射到爆豪脸上。他的上半身还保持着挺立的姿势，头掉落在爆豪脚边，一双眼睛还没有闭上，凸出的眼球直直地对着爆豪。

 

爆豪把男人的头踢到一旁，伸出手从自己脸上抹下了带着浓烈腥气的血块和肉块，眼神从男人的尸体上移开，往二十米开外的街角看了一眼，转身离开了。

 

爆豪离开不久后，蛙吹慢慢从街角里面走出来，停在身首异处的男人旁，弯下腰伸手从血泊里捡起了那个变得小小的项圈。

她的手指按在项圈后的凹处，项圈闪了一下光，恢复了正常大小。

 

 

爆豪走在街道的中央，他的身上全是血，路上有许多其他犯人用奇怪的眼神看着他。

 

监狱始终还是监狱，就算装修得再人模人样，还是难掩从土里深处传来的腐臭气息。

 

爆豪的眼神掠过那些用不怀好意的目光打量着他的人，视线转移到了那座最高的建筑上，他稍微想了一下，就迈开步子向竞技场走过去。

 

已经是黄昏的时间了，夕阳饱和的橘光洒在那扇封闭的机械铁门上，爆豪走到距离门还有二十几米的距离停了下来。这扇门正中央有一个非常古怪的图案，大概是一个兽头，长着公山羊的角，眼睛是类似于猫科动物的竖瞳，戴着一个鸟喙一样的面具。

 

他向前走了几步，在兽头的下面看到了一个手掌大小的方形凹槽，凹槽被一块透明材质的东西罩住，爆豪皱了皱眉头，准备再走近一点却被人拉住了手臂。

 

 

“新人？”爆豪转头，看见了一个长着狐狸尾巴的女人。

 

 

女人对着爆豪笑了一下，眼波流转，唇角扬起的弧度很妖娆，看起来有点魅人。

 

 

她绕到爆豪面前，不动声色地挡住了他的路。

 

 

“不要再往前了。”女人将手搭在爆豪的肩膀上。

 

爆豪将目光从她的兽尾移到了她似雪般白皙的颈部，黑色的项圈套在她的脖子上，看起来有些色情，让人有点其他不好的想法。

 

 

“不要再往前了，前面非常危险。”

 

 

“你大概不知道那后面到底是什么，我可以告诉你。”她的手从他的肩膀慢慢往下，探进了他的衣领内。女人丰满的胸部贴上了爆豪的胸肌，因为她紧贴爆豪摩蹭的动作而微微挺立的乳首隔着一层轻质的衣服若隐若现——她没有穿内衣。

 

 

“还可以告诉你更多的东西。”她的左腿微微抬起，贴着爆豪的腿侧，慢慢地暧昧地摩擦。

 

 

绿谷在正在施工的楼房旁边，这里要建造一个可以供犯人健身的地方，他每天都会来看一看完成得怎么样了。

 

大楼才搭起来一个支架，工地上有很多囚犯正在推着车搬运着水泥和板砖。看到绿谷来了，囚犯们驻足向他恭敬地打招呼。

 

绿谷站了一会儿，准备去下一个地方巡查的时候就看见一个人跌跌撞撞地向他冲过来，抓住他的衣角。

 

女孩跪了下来，喉咙里发出凄厉的哭喊，绿谷惊异地低头，看到了表情已经痛苦扭曲得不成人样的女孩，女孩脖子上的项圈的倒计时显示她已经没有一分钟的存活时间。

 

“救救我，绿谷长官。”女孩撕心裂肺地嚎叫痛哭，不过一会儿突刺就会扎穿她的声带韧带和黏膜，她就再也不能发出声音。

 

绿谷蹲下来扶住她的肩膀，女孩已经哭得快要背过气了，他拍着女孩的背部顺气。

 

“我真的好害怕。”绿谷拍打的动作停滞了一下，他意识到这个安抚的动作对于一个濒死的人来说是无用功。

 

他的手不由自主地往腰间摸，他摸到了腰包里面的珠状的东西。

 

旁边工地上的犯人们一言不发地看着绿谷的动作，令人窒息的沉默和阴郁包围了他。

 

"求求你，我不想死，我不想那样痛苦地死去。”

 

绿谷的手指转了个方向，握住枪抽了出来上了膛，他把女孩脸上的液体混合物擦去，捋了捋她额前凌乱的发丝，把她搂进了怀里，一只手捧住她的后脑勺，让她的头靠在自己的肩膀上，感受到自己的肩头立刻被女孩的泪水打湿了。

 

进入最后的倒计时，尖锐刺耳的锋鸣声快要震破绿谷的耳膜，也掩盖了女孩向他疯狂求救的声音。

 

绿谷眼睁睁地看着数字跳动到了三。

 

枪口轻轻地抵上了女孩的太阳穴，女孩的身体剧烈颤抖了一下，她伸出双手紧紧搂住了绿谷的脖子。

 

 

二，一。

 

“对不起。”绿谷按下了扳机。

 

温热的液体滴落下来，把绿谷的衣服晕开一片血色。绿谷抱着女孩的尸体站了起来，把她脖子上停止了运作的项圈取了下来。

 

周围的囚犯们目睹这一切之后，继续推着车工作。

 

绿谷看到自己手上的血迹，感到有点晕眩，脸色非常难看。

 

 

 

“搞什么啊？报了名不去，你知道我们为了你们清理赛场多麻烦吗?”死柄木烦躁地用手抓着自己的脖子，“反正都要死的，去了还能多活几天。”

 

“对不起，大人，对不起...我真的...”男人跪在地上，抓住死柄木的脚，已经说不出话了，他伏趴在死柄木的脚边，头叩了下去。

 

“怕死啊。”抓挠的动作越来越急躁狠厉，他的脖子被他抓住无数条深深的痕迹，死柄木看到了男人脖子后面的数字。

 

他停下了抓挠的动作，眼睛诡异地弯起，伸手从腰侧慢慢拔出了手枪。

 

他弯腰用手抓着男人的头发把他整个人提了起来，把枪口塞进男人的嘴巴。

 

男人惊恐地张大了双眼，拼命摇头，从嘴里发出呜咽的声音。

 

“反正都活不久了，与其死成那种样子还不如现在。”死柄木看着男人恐惧的双眼，露出了一个愉悦的表情，“就去死吧。”

 

他按下了扳机，对着男人的喉咙放了一枪。

 

黑雾走到男人的尸体旁，看着恢复了一脸无趣模样的死柄木，有点无奈地开口:“以后不要做这种多余的事了，太过火的话狱长会不高兴。”

 

“像这种人只会给别人添麻烦。”死柄木蹲下来，把男人的尸体掀过来正面朝上，“而且这把枪，就是在这种场合才派上的用场。”

 

“有的人就是太愚蠢了，认为这种杀人的东西还可以拿来干什么。”他把枪重新插回腰际。

 

“是吧，黑雾。”

 

“你说话能别这么阴阳怪气的吗?”

 

因为看到了血，死柄木眼里有些癫狂和兴奋。

 

距离开赛还有20天，他已经迫不及待看到那个愚蠢的长官一脸嫌恶与抗拒的表情了。

 

他站在赛场上，全身被那些浑浊肮脏的畜牲的液体染红染黑，碧绿通透的双眼也被深沉的污秽浸染出血色，像被拖下地狱的天堂使者，无措地握着屠刀旁观一群恶魔狂欢。

 

那张平日里看起来就令他生厌的脸，也只有在那种特殊的场合才稍微顺眼一些。

 

 

Chapter9

 

 

爆豪低头看着女人。

 

女人的膝盖温柔地顶上了爆豪的胯，她的手摸到了爆豪强壮的胸肌，在他的乳头周围挑逗地打转。

 

“这个监狱里面女人不多，而且——”她抬头，眼里面波光粼粼，面色潮红妩媚如桃花，她用手扣住爆豪的后脑勺，轻柔抚弄着他略微有点硬的金发，“我很厉害。”

 

女人仰头舔弄着爆豪的嘴唇和脸颊，手顺着爆豪的肌肉纹理渐渐向下，到达了他的胯骨旁边，手指缠绵暧昧地在他臀胯周围打转，停留了一阵子慢慢往下，探到了爆豪裤包里面的珠状体，她有点兴奋。

 

当她闭上眼睛准备撬开爆豪的口腔和他唇齿相交极致缠绵，自己好伺机下手的时候，爆豪用手抚摸上了她的脖子，把她的身体往自己的身上压。女人以为爆豪终于有点情动，却没想到爆豪的手摸到了她的项圈。

 

她猛地睁开眼睛，用力推开爆豪。

 

爆豪没有在意女人有点慌乱的神情，他一边走向不断往后退的女人一边开口：“我没有尝试过，如果不用那些监护者的指纹，而是破坏掉项圈的话，会发生什么事情？”

 

他扯住女人的衣服，把她拉到了自己的身前，另一只手捏住了她的项圈，慢慢把凹处转动到正对着他的位置，仔细地观察着那里的纹路。

 

“你刚刚说会告诉我更多的事。”爆豪用手指压住女人的动脉。

 

“不想死的话，就乖乖回答我的问题。”

 

 

 

渡我把腿搭在办公桌上，绿谷一言不发地站在她面前，两个人沉默了很久。

 

“你知道我为什么叫你来吗？”最后还是渡我开了口。

 

绿谷摇了摇头，不说话。

 

渡我把一些文件拍在桌子上，推到了绿谷那边。

 

“这些，是迄今为止其他的秩序维护官对你的诉告，违规延长死刑犯时间，擅自剔除参赛者名单，还有不经过上报就解除犯人的装置限制。一次我可以视而不见，但这是第几次我因为这种事情把你叫过来了？”

 

渡我站了起来，走近了绿谷，抓起那些文件用力甩在他旁边的地上，用高跟鞋踩在那些纸片上，把它们碾碎。

 

“你最好小心一些，把你那些没用的善良用在你自己身上，你知道现在监狱里面有多少人想弄死你吗？”渡我扯住绿谷的衣领，表情有点狰狞，“一旦你成为众矢之的，我是没办法再偏袒你的。”

 

“我之前对你的行为一直都是睁一只眼闭一只眼，但是你却变本加厉。”

 

“抱歉。”绿谷低下头。

 

“你确实应该长点教训。”她把桌子上的一双黑色护腕递给绿谷，“戴上它，直到下次比赛开始之前都不能取下来，这段时间撤销你的权力。”

 

绿谷刚把钢铁护腕戴上，护腕外部就猛地钻出一圈突刺，旁侧向里陷下去一小块，形成了跟犯人项圈一样的一个凹槽。

 

“还有一件事，关于你那只狼的。他很重要，上头给我强调了好多次。”渡我回到椅子上坐着，“给我调教好他，让他乖乖听你的话，让他活下去，活到下一次输出兽人的时候。”

 

“但是他之前就听不进我任何的警告。”绿谷说，他看了看自己手上沉重的护腕，“而且我现在这个状态更没办法制服他。他的直觉太精准了，并且非常聪明，还有超乎意料的冷静果决的判断力，大概因为以前是部队里面的尖兵和头领，长期训练出来的素质，和监狱里面的其他囚犯很不一样。”

 

“我并不认为这些全是训练出来的，这是他的本能。”渡我开口，“所以你在害怕他吗？”

 

“...我只是感觉...我好像镇不住他。”

 

“你以前是怎样驯服那些狗的，现在就怎样给我驯服他。这是命令，绿谷。”

 

绿谷不自觉地把手伸到肩膀处，那里还在隐隐作痛。

 

“我知道了。”

 

 

 

绿谷独自走在街道上，他没有佩戴任何枪械，也没有穿战斗服。周围有些犯人看见了他手腕上的装置，向他投去了一些隐晦的不怀好意的目光，那些恶意平时被压制，一旦稍微松懈管理就会赤裸裸地显露出来。

 

绿谷对于这样的情形已经习以为常，他无视了那些不善的目光，绕过拐角往监狱大楼的方向走。快要走到街的尽头的时候，他停下了脚步，他看到了他需要重点照顾的对象。

 

爆豪站在监狱大楼的正面，手指上套着一个项圈转动，爆豪显然也看到了绿谷，他可能本身就是在这里等着绿谷。他把项圈扔到绿谷面前，项圈轱辘轱辘在地上滚动了几圈，拉出了一条长长的血痕。

 

绿谷俯身把项圈捡起来，习惯性地把手指放在凹处，却没有发生任何反应。项圈上残留的血块黏黏糊糊地粘在他的手掌心，绿谷的视线下移，看到了自己的护腕。他不动声色地收拢手指，把自己已经没有办法回收的项圈握在手里。

 

爆豪朝他走过来，抓起了他的手观察了一会儿，眼神变得有点阴郁。

 

“什么时候戴上的？”

 

“不用你管。”绿谷想要抽回手，爆豪却死死攥住。

 

“我本来还想让你解决一下我的问题，现在看来你也没办法了。”爆豪把另一只手放在他的项圈上，绿谷看到了上面的数字变成了1907。

 

“为什么？时间为什么延长了这么久？”绿谷觉得非常不可思议，但是一问出口，他立马就后悔了，能够活命的方法就只有那么几种，种种都血腥而致命。

 

爆豪没有回答这个问题，他把绿谷手里的项圈取了出来放在绿谷的脖子旁细细打量，像是在比较尺寸适不适合一样。

 

“其实你戴上这个东西应该会更性感。”爆豪像是想到了什么，笑了出来，松手让项圈掉落在地上。

 

“但是护手刺也很好看。”他靠近绿谷，高大的身躯投下的阴影把绿谷整个人都罩住。爆豪伸出舌头从绿谷的手腕向上舔，他的舌头被突刺扎破，血液像丝线一样细碎地流下来。爆豪感觉到绿谷的身体在战栗，他张口咬住了绿谷的腕横韧带，牙齿扎破表皮刺了进去。

 

绿谷被他的动作惊到，他反射性地去摸腰间却发现那里空无一物，手愣滞了一秒就被爆豪钳住。绿谷抬头，看到他逆着光的脸上一双灼灼逼人的红色眼睛。那种眼神绿谷是见过的，并且，见过无数次，食肉动物咬断猎物的脖子，看着它们断气窒息而亡的时候，就是这种眼神。

 

突如其来恐慌和惧怖难以自制地从他的脚底向上升腾，他感到头皮发麻，他应该反击，应该踹断这个人的肋骨或者是把他打到爬不起来，但是绿谷发现自己甚至没有办法控制身体不要颤抖，明明只是一个眼神而已。

 

他真的很怕。自己体内流淌的兽类的血液让他本能地向爆豪屈服，压过了他作为一半的人类的求生欲。

 

爆豪把绿谷流出来的血一滴不剩地舔去。绿谷的血肉太香甜了，每次看到他爆豪都抑制不住想要把他分食的欲望，太饥饿了，明明已经进了食，胃里却还叫嚣着空虚，唾液腺也不断分泌液体。吃了他，吃掉他。每个细胞都这样叫喊。

 

 

但是理智告诉他现在还不是时候，他还需要等待一段时间，让绿谷为他做一些事情。

 

 

“我总有一天会咬断你的脖子，撕开你的内脏，饮干你的血。”

 

 

爆豪的獠牙贴着绿谷手腕处的动脉研磨，从他齿缝里溢出的液体把绿谷的手弄得黏糊糊的。

 

 

“把你拆吃入腹。”

 

 

爆豪烈火燃烧一样炽热的瞳孔灼得绿谷眼睛发疼。

 

 

怎么能像驯服狗一样，他可是头狼。

 

 

Chapter10

 

 

绿谷死死捂住刚刚被爆豪咬破的手腕，血已经不流了，伤口很快就结了痂。他的体质在这种被动的情况下才会起到作用，绿谷觉得有点讽刺。

 

爆豪很安静地跟在他侧后面，这让绿谷心里非常不舒服。爆豪一直在观察他，绿谷并不知道他在观察什么，他想从自己的身上得到什么，他的视线直白强烈得快要把他烫伤。

 

绿谷停下来等着爆豪走在前面，他不能把这头狼放在他看不见的地方，这会让他有一种自己时刻处于狩猎者攻击范围的危机感。爆豪注意到了他的动作，但什么也没说，他慢慢走到绿谷前面，稍微侧头看了绿谷一眼就收回了目光。

 

他们一直走到管理大楼，两个人一前一后慢慢走在冗长的过廊里。绿谷走到自己办公室外面，在密码锁上按下了几个键，门打开。他推开门示意爆豪站在门口等他，然后掩上门进去了。

 

绿谷换上了战斗服，护腕无法拆卸下来，那些突刺把他的袖口扎破，绿谷小心地把碎料翻毛边的地方撕下来，然后他打开了储物柜，从里面拿出了一个保险箱，打开箱子从里面取出一把手枪握在手里。

 

只要让那头狼活到出狱就可以了。

 

他将枪身卡件向前推，带弹槽的转轮从枪身弹下来，上满了六发子弹，将轮槽推进去之后把枪插在腰上。有武器在身上会让他自在一些。

 

没有问题，只有两个多月。绿谷深吸了一口气。我要冷静。

 

绿谷大概估算了一下爆豪还能存活的时间，又掂量了一下自己的库存。他把这个月余下的延命用的小东西全都放在腰包里面。

 

打开门发现爆豪很听话地在门口站着，绿谷抬头对他说了一句走吧。

 

“去哪儿？”

 

“去赚活命钱。”绿谷回答。

 

 

 

 

绿谷把爆豪带到了一个封闭的小型竞技场里面，里面乌烟瘴气，电灯昏黄得像是耄耋老人得了飞蚊症的眼球，整个场所弥漫着恶积多年的臭味，气味像投放了超大量酵母菌的面团恶劣膨胀，熏得人的鼻腔痛。爆豪走进来的时候还会踢到地上凝结的血坨和不明的软腔物体，他把那些东西踹到一边。

 

还有很多人，都是兽人，那些人围聚在一个擂台旁边疯狂厮喊。绿谷拨开人群，走到擂台旁一个穿着工作服一样的人身边，那个人恭敬地对绿谷说了几句话，绿谷点了点头，从腰包里面掏出一堆糖果倒在桌子中央的铁罐子里面。

 

爆豪隔着人群远远地看着绿谷的动作，想起了那只母狐狸的话。

 

「绿谷长官，他才是这个监狱里面最不遵守规定的人。」

 

绿谷拍了拍桌子，俯下身来把胳膊磕在上面，对着桌子另一面的人勾了勾手指，比了一个三的手势，对面那个有着金色猴尾的男人笑了出来，边笑边点头，摸了一把绿谷的脸，然后把自己身上全部的糖果尽数倒进了罐子里，严实地合上了盖。工作人员高高举起罐子用力地摇晃，周围的人叫得笑得更大声。

 

「他经常违反狱长的规定，擅自延长死刑犯的时间，因为每个月给秩序维护官们的糖果数量都是给定的，所以他会去赌，从私营竞技场里那些亡命死徒手中赢来他需要的东西，这对他来说是最快的一种方法，然后他会把他得到的救命剂私下里分发给他觉得需要这个东西的人。」

 

绿谷后退了几步，走到台阶旁边，那个男人走到了他的对面台阶，隔着一个擂台对着绿谷挤眉弄眼，表情油腻，令人作呕。

 

爆豪找到了一个箱子堆叠的地方，距离擂台很远但是很高，他轻巧地跃了上去，坐在最上面的那个铁箱子上，将擂台周围的光景尽收眼底。

 

上一场战败的人躺在地上，满脸的血，丧失了行动力只能被抬下来。胜利的那个人跪在擂台上，也没剩多少力气，有人把他扶到桌子边，打开一个铁罐子把糖果从头给他倒下来，他伸手抓住那些乱弹的小东西胡乱往自己衣服的口袋塞。

 

 

绿谷把腰带解开，然后把它和枪一起丢给工作人员，他活动了一下手腕和颈部，和那个男人走上了擂台，绿谷往四周看了一下，他一眼就看到了爆豪，那头狼坐在最高的地方，面无表情地看着他。

 

 

裁判站在两个人中间，他高高举着举着红色的旗子，绿谷的右脚往后撤了一步抵在地上，手攥成拳头举到胸前，做出进攻的姿势。那个男人像个猴子一样蹲在地上，用舌头舔舐着他手臂上金色的毛发，眼睛一直盯着绿谷看，眼里面有些暧昧不清的情绪。

 

 

裁判挥下了旗帜。

 

 

男人瞬间起身抬起右腿横踢向绿谷的胸肋，他之前观察到了绿谷或转身或俯身时对于右边身子的不自觉侧倾，他仿佛是在回避什么伤口痛处一样。绿谷偏了偏头，身体迅速左转，左臂曲肘，用尺骨侧防住了男人的踢击，他右手向下抄抱住男人的腿，另一只手掐住他的腰，身体向侧边一横把男人整个人抱摔在地上。

 

 

「他们打架没有路数，就是像野兽厮打在一起，谁让对方先失去行动能力，谁就赢了。」

 

 

男人的头重重砸在地上，他被摔得头脑一黑，抓住绿谷的左脚往自己这边扯，张嘴死死咬住绿谷的脚踝。绿谷被他扯得身形不稳，趔趄着往他那边奔了好几步。他磨着后槽牙，用右脚踩住男人的胳膊肘碾压。男人撅起下半身，姿态非常难看地跪爬起来，上半身还贴在地上，脸却贴在绿谷的脚上。

 

男人的举动让绿谷觉得非常不舒服，但不管自己怎么碾压男人的关节他都不放开自己。他已经听到了男人的尺鹰骨被他踩断的声音。

 

他抬起脚，对着男人的腰腹踹了出去，男人被他踹飞出去几米，撞在围绳上面，围绳被重物压得严重变形，男人啐出一口血，他伸手捏住绳子，膝盖酸软地着地，慢慢把自己的身体放下来，他的双手撑在地上，向擂台中央的绿谷慢慢爬过去，嘴里的血还在不断溢出来，顺着他爬过来的轨迹滴了一路。

 

 

周围开始有人开始欢呼，他们见了血有点兴奋。

 

 

绿谷脸色很不好看，他眼睁睁地看着男人被他踹得吐血了还慢慢向他爬过来，他已经闻到了新鲜的血液的味道，他想吐。

 

 

怎么回事啊，这个男人。

 

 

「绿谷长官似乎不喜欢见血，所以他通常会很快结束这种厮打。」

 

 

他冲上去提起膝盖对着男人的肋部一个上顶撞，把男人掀翻在地，他一只脚用力按住男人的肩膀，另一只脚对着他的肋骨踩了几脚，男人被他踩得不断吐出白沫，伸手想要抓住那只脚，绿谷抬脚，踢开了他的手。

 

绿谷把男人从地上拽起来，捋抓着他的手腕。从男人口腔里面散发出来的浓烈腥气让绿谷胃都在翻腾，男人欷歔着，微微张开的嘴巴里面全是血。绿谷看到了觉得头晕目眩，内心涌上来的负罪感让他也要像男人一样背过气。他右手呈爪，抓住男人的咽喉把他重新按在地上，整个人骑上去压住他。

 

绿谷抬起手，握紧了拳头，手腕上的突刺在昏黄的灯光下显得非常尖利恐怖。

 

肉体相撞的钝响被尖叫声掩盖，男人被动地承受着绿谷单方面的殴打，脸被揍得变形，鼻梁也受到了剧烈的撞击，鼻血不停地从鼻腔涌出来，但他的手还是不知死活地抬起掐住绿谷的腰。

 

“你能不能，投降？”绿谷停下了殴打的动作，他揪住男人的衣领，牙齿都快要咬碎，“你想死在这里吗？”

 

男人看到绿谷的瞳孔都在颤抖，明明他才是被打得动弹不得的那个，这个施暴者的神态却比他还要悲惨。

 

「很多人都干不过绿谷长官，但是他们乐意，这个监狱里不缺欺软怕硬贪生怕死的胆小鬼，也多的是铤而走险剑走偏锋的疯子。」

 

被揍得鼻青脸肿的男人的眼睛已经睁不开了，他只能迷迷糊糊看清楚骑在他身上换气的绿谷，他挣扎了几下，手从绿谷的腰往下摸，摸到他的尾椎骨。

 

绿谷喘着粗气把男人的手从自己身上拿下来，伸出十指和他扣在一起用力向里折叠，骨头碎裂的声音从两人掌心贴合的地方传过来，男人的手指骨被折断，指头畸形地外张，他的手垂落下来，整个人的头一歪昏死了过去。

 

“只要几天...就能长好，抱歉。”绿谷的胸膛剧烈起伏，说话也是断断续续的，吐息不匀。他闻到血的味道很不舒服，胃里一直在翻滚，从开场一直到现在，已经忍耐到了极限了。

 

他从男人身上站起来，一步一步慢慢往后退，退下了台阶，手扶着桌子弯下腰捂住嘴，因为干呕的作用，口腔里面分泌的咸湿的津液突然增多，渗出绿谷的指缝把他的手打湿。

 

爆豪看到男人躺在地上没了动作，裁判举起了旗帜。他从箱子上翻下来，往擂台的方向走。

 

周围的兽人们将绿谷围在中央，他们发出兴奋的叫喊，是人的尖叫夹杂着或许是飞禽或许是走兽的诡异的声调，那些声音层层叠叠像海浪一样一击又一击地拍过来，密不透风地包裹着他，对绿谷来说简直就是魔音灌耳。他抬起头，那些诡怖的脸就逼进他的视野，无数个让他吓醒的梦里那扇机械铁门上的兽人的脸，分裂成了现在围观着他的众生面孔。他很难受，不知道该捂住嘴巴、耳朵还是眼睛。

 

等到自己的手被一个人拿开的时候绿谷才缓缓回过神。爆豪从后面抱住绿谷，让他直起腰靠在自己怀里。

 

爆豪的眼光扫过周围，从他们的兽体特征来看都是都是常见的温和的物种，或许原身是猫，是狗，是长尾鸡，是兔子，这些兽人通常战斗力不高，除了愈合力之外和普通人相比也没有太大的区别，他们大多数原先只是埋没于社会上的普通人，因为误入歧途而走上了不归路，没有经过专门的训练，肯定干不过绿谷。这里很少有种族高贵、战斗力高的兽人，这是爆豪根据这几天在这个监狱里面收集到的信息得出的结论。确实，那些优异的兽人要么被征兵，要么成了政治界的奇秀，在各个方面大放异彩。

 

他们骁勇善战，灵敏睿智，掌控全局。他们的存在本身就是奇迹，他们的血统是贪嗔愚昧的人类永远都比不上的。

绿谷在自己的怀里发抖，爆豪低下头用鼻尖碰了碰他光裸的沾着汗的后颈，绿谷惊觉地转身回头看着他，爆豪把他的腰搂得更紧。

 

爆豪明白了，他能肯定他之前的推测是正确的，他知道了绿谷这么怕他的原因。

 

“欺软怕硬，剑走偏锋，你两项都占了啊。”爆豪的额头抵上绿谷的额头，说话之间的热气全都吐在绿谷脸上。

 

他舔吻着绿谷的脸，手伸到桌子上，拿起了之前被放在桌子上的枪，拉下了击锤，食指扣在扳机上，黑洞洞的枪口抵住绿谷的喉咙往下，划过他的颈部和胸膛，爆豪甩了一下手，枪口对准了擂台上那个躺倒的男人。

 

 

“你还是太温柔了，要我教你怎么样对待敌人吗？”

 

 

Chapter11

 

 

绿谷还没从生理性上的厌恶和心理上的惧怖中缓和过来，昏昏沉沉不知道自己在干什么，爆豪这句话就给了他当头一棒，把他拉回到了现实。

 

 

身体比头脑更先恢复了机能，绿谷几乎是想也没想就伸手钳住了爆豪的手腕，另一只手卡住枪身用力往下扳折，想从他手中把枪夺回来。

 

 

爆豪端着枪的手纹丝不动。绿谷愣住了，怎么会。

 

 

他愣神的时间，枪出膛的声音就炸裂开浑浊的空气，一颗子弹擦着他的手指边飞了出去。周围的兽人听到枪响的声音变得更加亢奋，原本就激昂的呼喊愈演愈烈，震得绿谷一直紧绷的神经终于断裂开。

 

 

“你在干什么！”绿谷的指甲嵌进了爆豪的皮肉，手臂上的肌肉绷紧，手背上的青筋鼓胀得快要爆炸，抬头看着爆豪的眼里装满了想将他千刀万剐的恨意，整张脸因为盛怒而显得非常狰狞，一字一句几乎是在齿缝间磨碎了之后吐出来的，“这是我的地方，我不允许你在我面前胡来。”

 

 

爆豪第一次直面绿谷的盛怒。和他厮打的时候，把他的肩膀捅穿的时候，骂他是杂种的时候，恶意挑衅他的时候，绿谷会生气，但那种怒意只是浅层的，像被风吹起的水波，风息之后就没了，这一次不是。爆豪见到过很多人，在被触碰到生命底线的时候会忘却自身所受到的威胁进行无望的反击，这是本能，不想去死，孤注一掷。

 

 

但是绿谷是不一样的。

 

 

他像个疯子一样用手堵住了枪口，指甲在枪身上抓出了几道痕迹。

 

 

“拿开，不然我让你的手也穿洞一次。”爆豪垂眼看着他，绿谷是不一样的。

 

 

没有犹豫，绿谷还是没有松手，反而抓得更紧，手枪被他捏得咯吱作响，他很不听话，很愚蠢，很喜欢做无用功。

 

 

没有犹豫，爆豪放了一枪，绿谷的手被子弹打穿，血顺着手腕流下来，枪口冒着烟，把绿谷的皮肤烫出了一圈痕迹，但他还是没松手。爆豪迎着绿谷想要吃人的目光把他的手轻而易举地拿了下来，然后砰砰砰再开了几枪，对面黑糊糊的墙上出现了一排枪眼，排得整整齐齐正好五个。

 

 

爆豪把手枪扔在了绿谷的脚边：“还有一发，也许你下次再被人猥亵的时候可以用到，或者选择在这里击穿我的心脏，你知道的，仁慈地捏碎手骨，踩碎肋骨可不会让人死。”

 

 

爆豪的语气有些调笑的意味，让绿谷觉得很受冒犯，手心传来的撕心裂肺的痛感让他直冒冷汗，眉头皱成一团，他的伤口愈合得非常快，和爆豪说话之间血就已经凝固了，但这不代表他不会痛。

 

 

“你刚才在试探我吗？”绿谷一副如临大敌的表情，口气很生硬，冷汗不住地流下来，他刚刚太紧张了。

 

 

“我不试探，我只会观察，然后做决定。这是上次的回礼，加带留下那个男人一条狗命的赠礼。”爆豪把之前被绿谷打伤手给绿谷看，伤口已经长成了浅粉色，“剩下的我会加倍奉还。”

 

 

“你用刀子捅穿我的肩膀我也没有把你怎么样。”

 

 

爆豪笑了出来，可能是触极然后反弹，也可能是他收敛了侵略的敌意，绿谷现在已经没有之前那么深刻地恐惧着他了，但他的躯体还是在微微颤抖，说明着主人的防备和忌惮。爆豪知道，这是不可避免的，是的，他知道原因。

 

 

很多人说过他是个疯子，是泯灭人性的战争活武器，是个猎杀种族的魔鬼，他把这些评价通通收下，然后把它们装载进炮弹从万里高空丢下，血流成河，火光冲天。他不会让这些声音消失，只会让它们和自己的名号一起响彻云霄。绿谷也说过他是个疯子，但是绿谷其实自己也不清醒，妄想在这方狱土上开辟出乌托邦，自身难保，舍身成仁，过滤掉一切忠告和警诫，孑然毅然走在渗血的土地上，脚步趔趄不稳，前路遥遥无期，居然还坚持了下去。他们两个都是狂妄的实干主义者。

 

 

这是绿谷第一次看到他不带任何嘲讽意味的笑容。男人的嘴角拉得很开，本身就藏不住的獠牙完全暴露在他的眼前，他很英俊，笑起来很迷人。

 

 

爆豪拿起他受重伤痉挛着的手，把周围的血舔掉和着唾液咽了下去。然后迫使他抬起了头，用舌尖撬开他毫无防备的口腔，给了他一个带着血腥味道的亲吻，绿谷睁大了眼睛。

 

 

周围的兽人在癫狂地笑，有人撞到了桌子，铁罐子掉在地上发出巨响，里面的糖果在地上弹跳，有人去捡却被人殴打，然后更多的人加入了施暴的行列，尖叫欢呼的声音越来越高。绿谷心里的不适感又重新泛起，恶心的感觉又被这些杂乱又喧嚣声音勾起，绿谷的视线是飘的，他一个人一个人挨着看，把那些脸又在脑海里面过了一遍，光怪陆离。

 

 

爆豪伸手捂住了他的耳朵，大拇指在绿谷的脸上摩挲，动作称得上轻柔。绿谷有点反应不过来。爆豪手上的狼毛刺剌，硌得他不舒服。他看着爆豪近在咫尺的脸，对上了那双眼睛，沉寂又冷静，却有一团暗火在燃烧，烧得绿谷心颤。

 

 

“闭眼。”换气的间隙爆豪对他说。

 

 

于是绿谷闭上了眼，爆豪低头吻得更深，这下子他的感官就全被封住了，周围有什么声音有什么人都不知道了。

 

 

 

轰焦冻一进门就注意到了屋里面坐了一个人，女仆上有点紧张地说这位客人直接说出了您的名号要来找你，轰焦冻摆了摆手让她下去。

 

 

“常暗将军来找我有什么事吗？所有交互的协议都应该走完程序了。”轰焦冻在那个人的对面坐下。

 

 

“只是想私下谈论一些事情而已。”

 

 

“不远千里来找我谈论私事吗？”轰焦冻疑惑地问他，把桌子上沏好的茶倒了一杯递给常暗，“我们除了休战事宜应该没什么其他的交集吧。”

 

 

“关于遣送给你们被判死刑的前任将军爆豪胜己。”

 

 

“关于他，我没什么可说的，他已经死了。”

 

 

常暗低头，看了一会儿表层泛着涟漪的茶水，他听闻轰焦冻对爆豪的态度非常不善，不仅基于战争的敌对关系，轰焦冻非常厌恶爆豪极端的主张和想法，得到轰焦冻的这个回答也在他的情理之中。

 

 

“这样。”常暗抬头应了一声，“那真是遗憾。”话是这么说，常暗的眼里却一点都没有感到遗憾的神情。

 

 

“如果没有什么其他事，就请回吧。”轰焦冻下了逐客令。

 

 

“您对他一直有偏见吧，或者说，您对我们兽人一直有偏见吧。”常暗再度开口。

 

 

轰焦冻觉得有点烦躁，关于不悦的东西，他不想和人多言，常暗这样直白挑明了，不知道该说他蠢还是咄咄逼人，双方都下不了台阶。

 

 

“关于爆豪将军我不想多说，我对兽人没有偏见。”

 

 

“也许他有些地方显得很独裁很极端，但是他能一步一步升阶，并不是没有理由的。”常暗端起茶水。

 

 

“您想在我面前表达一些什么呢？”轰焦冻开始感到不悦，讨厌的话题被反复提到让他很生气。

 

 

“很多人觉得我们残忍暴力，认为我们是低劣野蛮的存在，唾弃着我们的不可控却又渴望着我们的力量。”

 

 

“我并不这样认为。”轰焦冻掐了掐眉头。

 

 

“这是对我们的偏见。我们暂且可以在地球上孕育子嗣，留下血脉，呼朋引伴，并肩前行，是因为我们也是有血有肉的存在，我们也有情感，并非恐怖的武器。”常暗握住杯子的手紧了紧，才平复下来的水面又重新泛起一圈一圈波纹，“我们和人类一样是万物生灵，骥伏在大地上生存。我们也有信仰，也会贯彻自己的信念，和人类，和其他任何生物一样在这个星球不断进化、生生不息。”

 

 

“我们中的每一个，都有自己的思想和信条，我，爆豪将军，以及每一个匍匐在大地上的兽人都是。世界上的生命都是平等的。”

 

 

常暗把没有喝一口的茶重新放回桌子上，他的喙使他无法自如地饮用茶水，轰焦冻是知道的，他的不友善从他在自己对面坐下来把茶递给他的那一刻就暴露了出来。

 

 

“冒犯了，说了这么多都是自我陶醉，只是希望您不要对我们带有偏见。”常暗站起来对轰焦冻鞠了个躬，“毕竟之后我们要合作的地方还有很多，话至此，我先告退了。”

 

 

轰沉默了一下，觉得自己刚才的行为确实有失稳妥：“不再坐一会儿吗？”

 

 

“不用了，我的士兵还在等着我回去教训他们。”常暗转身，回头看了轰一眼，“他们不满我这个空降的将军，每天都给我添乱，盼望着跟着以前的那位重振雄风东山再起。”

 

 

轰觉得常暗最后一句话的语气很有深意。

 

 

常暗走之后，轰看着桌子上两杯快要凉掉的茶，陷入了沉思。

 

 

「焦冻，你不要跟那些孩子玩，你和他们不一样。」这是轰童年时候听得最多的一句话，每次听到这句话之后，他就要被那个高大的男人拉走。

 

 

除了培养自己之外，那个男人似乎没有什么喜欢的东西，他讨厌妈妈，讨厌不成器的哥哥姐姐，讨厌欧尔迈特，讨厌兽人，也讨厌那个孩子。

 

 

但他羡慕那个孩子，他可以和欧尔迈特生活在一起，可以住在一看就温暖的房子里，拥有大块领地，山底是一个平和的村落，在房子的几百米开外就是一片茂密的森林。这是梦一般的情景，他的家从来不是这样。

 

 

在他尚且年幼的时候，他的父亲就带他拜访常胜将军国民偶像欧尔迈特，让他记住这是他以后要超越的男人，那是他第一次见到绿谷。

 

 

正是最灿烂的春天，紫丁香把它的枝条柔柔地垂到小溪里，有花瓣随着微风飘到水面上，随着水波一起流动，阳光很温暖很舒适，星星点点紫色白色的野花也馥郁芳香，绿草柔软得像是丝绒一样。

 

 

他亲吻着小鹿的头顶，亲了几下之后抬起头就看到了隔着一条溪流的轰。春日和煦的阳光暖暖地打在绿谷的身上，他微微眯了眼睛，碧绿色的眼眸有水光跳动，可能是看到陌生人有点不好意思，牙齿略微咬住下唇，耳根泛红，看起来有些羞赧，但他还是放开了小鹿，走到溪边，脱下马丁靴用左手提着走进溪流，溪水淹没到他膝盖下面，轰看着穿着短裤的小孩一步一步地向他走来，走到溪流的这一边后，绿谷抖了抖身上的水，赤着脚地跑到了他面前，伸出了手。

 

 

“你好。”这是绿谷对他说的第一句话，轰不知道该作何回答，他从未遇到过有小朋友主动找他玩耍的情况，但他还是伸出了手想要回握住。 却被那个男人截下。

 

 

之后的记忆就很模糊了，只记得回家后那个男人厌恶的表情。

 

 

「欧尔迈特收养的兽人和人类的杂种。」轰尚且年幼，并不知道这句话分量有多重，他只是想回握住绿谷伸出来的手，交到自己的第一个朋友。

 

渐渐长大才明白在父亲眼里世界上的人也分三六九等，人类上上等，兽人不入流，杂种是逆天而行。

 

更让他惊异的是，周围的人也似乎有这种偏见，无论走到哪里，都会有好多人声援着父亲。

 

“偏见，我没有对你们有什么偏见啊...”轰捂住眼睛，想起了之后发生的一系列不愉悦的事情。

 

他曾经羡慕绿谷，但那是曾经。绿谷的生命是断层的，每一次出现裂痕之后他都尝试着去修复，带着最积极的笑容去面对，拼接好了之后却再度被人们的偏见撕扯开。轰看着他反复挣扎、重蹈覆辙，才终于明白恶意中伤和世人的目光真的可以让一个善良的人遍体鳞伤，与人不容的异端真的会被排斥，那个男人真的可以为了自己的目标心狠手辣到把一个无辜的人推进地狱。

 

 

“我只是对个体有偏见而已。”

 

 

-TBC


End file.
